


Kissing the enemy

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mentions of past rape non graphic, Pre-Femslash, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After a game of spin the bottle Gretta finds herself in an awkward situation with the last person she'd imagine





	Kissing the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough femslash in the IT fandom so I'm taking it upon myself

<strike></strike> _gretta wasn't excited to go to this party at all_

_The girl she lothed most Beverly marsh and her annoying friend Richie Tozier was gonna be there not only did she just hate Beverly she hated the way she made her feel the way her heart beated when she smiled the way she used to wear her long hair (God why did she have to cut it) Gretta was feeling all these things she wasn't supposed to feel for another girl it scared her disgusted her made her want to rip out her own insides puberty was hard enough why did a pretty girl have to get in the middle?_

_If only Marcia and Sally weren't on family vacations she'd be hanging out with them instead now she's stuck going to this party that would contain two of the losers club and probably some of the Bowers gang all though a few of them haven't been seen in a while,_

_Blowing her bubblegum Gretta searched her closet for the cutest outfit she didn't wanna go but there was no way she was showing up not looking good her mind started to wander and she was now wondering what beverly would be wearing she shook her head in annoyance slamming her closet door shut _

fuck it I'll just wear what I have on says Gretta 

_when Gretta showed up the house was already full her palms started to sweat she was hoping no college guys had showed up she didn't want another incident like the last party she snuck off to_

_As she walked through the door the house was really full some rock music blasting in the background probably journey? Gretta was starting to get claustrophobic she walked around until she saw found someone to talk to not that there was anyone here worth her time_

_She finally made her way to the food and drink table soda beer and water were all served she chose water soda made her bloated_

_As she stood and drank her water she watched as who looked like Richie Tozier and beverly marsh walking through _

_Surprisingly Richie's little friend Eddie didn't follow they were attached to the hip all summer she had heard that he had a run in with Henry Bowers at the arcade recently which didn't go well something about him wanting to bone Henry's cousin not sure why though who the fuck would want to screw a Bowers? Gretta thought,_

Alright, guys time for spin the bottle! Shouted some older high school dude

_god no Gretta tried to make a break for it but she was being pulled along with a bunch of others _

_Fate was not on her side that night as she was sat down across from her arch-nemesis Beverly marsh Who was now waving at Gretta with a smug look on her face _

_Gretta watched as multiple people took their turn spinning the bottle She was nervous as hell she knew her turn was coming up she was afraid of who the bottle would land on_

_Soon enough it was her turn people cheering and whistling Gretta just sucked it up and spun the bottle praying she wouldn't get Beverly_

_Turns out God had a sense of humor the bottle landed right on Beverly people started whistling and making lewd Suggestions_

_Gretta's heart started pounding so hard she could hear it _

_It's just for the game Gretta she told herself over and over again as she leaned over the redhead placing her lips to hers _

_Gretta was feeling so many things at once this was her first kiss after all _

_She continued to kiss beverly it was as if she didn't want to stop that is until someone stopped them_

okay lezbos times up said some guy

_gretta wiped her mouth off and went back to her spot on the floor not taking her eyes off of Beverly_

_It was only for the game Gretta she told herself once more_

_She definitely was gonna have trouble sleeping that night_

**the end**


End file.
